1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of generating a gray scale voltage of an organic light emitting display device capable of implementing a continuous dimming mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which is a kind of flat panel display device using an organic compound as a light emitting material, may have excellent brightness and color purity, may be thin and light, and may be driven at a low power. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device may be used in various display devices, e.g., a portable display device. However, it may be difficult to implement a dimming mode when adjusting brightness (luminance) of a displayed image in a conventional organic light emitting display device.